


Preserving Identity

by Dinoskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Body Image, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, entrapta is there as well, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Adora is going to do her best to make sure all future She-Ra have it easier than she did.





	Preserving Identity

"How is it going?" Adora enquired as she walked in.

Entrapta looked up happily from the displays Light Hope was being forced to project, showing the secrets behind the Sword of Protection.  
"Great! I think I'm closer to understanding how the She-Ra transformation sequence works!"

Light Hope frowned from her holographic projection behind the scientist.

"This is reckless. Your plans to modify the sword risk its destruction." The Hologram warned, just as she did when they last talked.

"Then you better help Entrapta with modifications so she doesn't break it." came Adora's retort.

"The illusion that She-Ra is one continuous entity is meant to give hope to the masses. She-Ra is meant to be an enduring symbol. Tampering with the appearance algorithms undermines that."

Adora's frown stayed constant."It's a symbol.of how you mess with people's lives. I want any future She-Ra, when they look in the mirror, to be able to see themselves and not what you wanted to mold them into."

Light Hope's conversation algorithms knew if she continued pressing she'd just be caught in a loop. So she gave up.

\----  
It had taken Entraptra years, even with Light Hope's reluctant assistance.

But now, here in her room, in her house, she was ready to try.

Adora hesitated.

Was what she did wrong? Did she risk Etheria's protector for the sake of mere vanity?

Well, it was too late to back out now.

"For the Honor of Grayskull!"

With a flash and a twirl, she was She-Ra again after a several year hiatus.

She looked at her reflection.

The height increase still worked. Same flowing,glowing hair. Same boots.The tiara was present (likely to Catra's disappointment).

But the eyes had changed, or more accurately: did not change this time. They weren't a shining, supernatural blue.They were mortal eyes that were somewhere between blue and grey.

They were Adora's eyes.

Those very same eyes started to well with tears. It had worked.

She felt Catra wrap her arms around from behind and nuzzle her neck .

"I like it. It's a small change but it really ties the whole thing together.

As she choked back a sob, Adora couldn't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the controversy due to colorists accidentally whitewashing Mara. I wrote this before it was explained it was a mistake and thought it was part of how messed up the First One's Were


End file.
